


Aesthetic Collages

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NCT (Band), j-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Они давно создали для себя эту комнату.Чтобы снять напряжение, насладиться игрушками, привезенных Лукасом из Китая и просто отдаться друг другу.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, VISUAL  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	1. Red room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они давно создали для себя эту комнату.  
> Чтобы снять напряжение, насладиться игрушками, привезенных Лукасом из Китая и просто отдаться друг другу.

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/mQ2OJKv.jpg)


	2. Play by my rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он ждет его всегда с предвкушением.  
> Какой же образ в этот раз, подарит ему Каме?

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/VmyhBri.jpg)


	3. Behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/BNkaFOa.jpg)


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все хорошее начинается с бутылочки вина, проложенного маршрута к морю и аренды пляжного домика.

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/rp589V7.jpg)


	5. Take a pictures of me like one of your boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чонгук очень хочет стать единственной моделью для Тэхена. И он пойдет на все, ради этого.

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/DX1b0nn.jpg)


End file.
